Prophecies: The Chosen One
by FieryAngel007
Summary: The Shikon no Tama has been completed, finally leaving Inuyasha and Kagome to live the life they have always wanted. However, all is not well. Five years after giving birth to a daughter, the new family is summoned back to the Sengoku Jidai for a new evil


**Summary:** The Shikon no Tama has been completed, finally leaving Inuyasha and Kagome to live the life they have always wanted. However, all is not well. Five years after giving birth to a daughter, the new family is summoned back to the Sengoku Jidai to face a new evil.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters of Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi does. The only things that I own are my characters and this plot.

**Notes:** This is rated 'M' for language, violence, and eventual sexual content. So, if you are underage or are astride a particularly high moral horse, then please do not read or complain to me later because you did. Thanks. On another note, some of the characters are a little out of character. But they need to be for this to work. So, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy it. Also, tell me what I can do better through reviews or give me suggestions for anything else. They are highly appreciated!

**Prophecies: The Chosen One  
****By: **FieryAngel007  
**Prologue**

"Ashes to ashes, asshole." growled out Kagome as she aimed her already charge purification arrow at Naraku. Inuyasha was next to her with a pained scowl on his face and Tetsusaiga transformed in his hands. His body was all bruised and battered, his haori having been torn off in the battle.

Naraku stood there, a malicious grin plastered across his face. He had been waiting for this moment for a very long time. He glanced over their shoulders at the fainted houshi and the barely fighting slayer. Both the young kitsune and the fire neko had been beaten. Only the two in front of him were truly able to fight.

"Miko, hanyou, you both have been extraordinarily persistent in finding me and reuniting the shards of the Shikon no Tama. Now, it is time to finish this."

"Shut up, Naraku. Your chance for talking is over. Now, you die." Inuyasha growled.

Kagome shot the arrow as Inuyasha performed the wind scar. The combining attacks crashed into Naraku in a burst of pure white light. When the smoke cleared, Naraku was no more, the only thing left of him was his portion of the Shikon no Tama and the baboon pelt.

"Oh Kami. Did we actually do it?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha looked at her and smiled an exhausted, but excited, smile. She jumped on him and kissed him.

--------------------

"Yes. We finally did." Kagome muttered as she was getting ready. Sango looked at her sweetly and help her finish her hair. Today was the best day of her life and Sango was excited to be there to share it.

"Finally what?"

"What do you think Sango?" She twirled around, letting the white kimono flow. Sango smiled and putting the finishing thongs in her raven hair. Today was Kagome's wedding day. Today was the day that Inuyasha and Kagome were finally going to admit every one of their feelings for each other. Of course Sango thought she was beautiful.

"You look gorgeous my friend. I am so happy for you." Suddenly, the music started up and Kagome got nervous.

"Oh. Kami. It's time. I'm so nervous. Thank you for being here for me Sango. I love you." They hugged and Sango led Kagome out of the tent.

It was a tiny wedding, with only their group and a couple of others present. Miroku was standing at the makeshift alter as best man, Kaede was priestess, Shippo was ring bearer, and even little Rin was there. Yes, Sesshomaru even came for this day, much to everyone's surprise.

Inuyasha was at the alter, looking absolutely adorable. He was in black hakama and a black haori, his long silver hair falling elegantly down his back. As soon as Kagome and Sango stepped from the tent, everyone look at them. Inuyasha was astonished.

Never before had Kagome looked so beautiful. Her white kimono was flowing gently behind her as she carried the roses down the aisle. Sesshomaru glanced at her as she walked by, she glanced back and smiled lovingly.

"Kami. Kagome, you look beautiful. I am honored to be here with you." Miroku said as she walked up.

"Thank you Miroku. You don't look half bad yourself, houshi." Kagome smiled as Miroku took her hand and led her the rest of the way. Sango took her seat.

"Kagome. I have no words to describe your beauty. For ye are the most gorgeous bride my old eyes have ever seen." Kaede said, Kagome blushed as she stood next to Inuyasha, who was apparently dumbstruck.

"Inu... is everything okay?" Kagome asked, smiling at her husband-to-be. He finally blinked and smiled at her.

"Of course. My life is finally perfect." purred out Inuyasha. Kaede made a noise and both of the lovers looked at her.

"Are ye ready?" she asked. They nodded and the ceremony officially began. First, Kaede made them place a rope around their hands, a sign of eternal binding. Then she asked, "Inuyasha, do ye truly take this human as your bride?" Inuyasha didn't hesitate when he half yelled, half choked out his yes. Then she turned to Kagome.

"Do ye, Kagome, reincarnation of the priestess Kikyo, the new protector of this time, truly take this hanyou, Inuyasha, as your husband for all eternity?" At this, everyone looked at Kagome. This was the big moment.

"Of course I do. I'd take Inuyasha over every human or youkai on this earth. I love him with my very being. We would have never made it this far if I did not. So, of course I do." Kagome smiled warmly at the shocked hanyou. Kaede tightened to rope with a spell and it gradually split into two parts. One tying itself around the wrist of Kagome, the other around Inuyasha's.

"As these ropes have bound you together, so I can pronounce you both man and wife. Inuyasha, you may kiss the bride." Kaede said, backing away. Inuyasha looked at her and then at Kagome, who was blushing.

Almost immediately, he grabbed her up and molded their mouths together in a long-awaited kiss. When they broke for air, he hugged her and whispered in her ear.

"We've done it your way, tonight, we bind in the way of the demon." With that, he let Kagome go and the party began.

Almost immediately, the two walked over to Sesshomaru.

"So. Brother. You have wed as I have always said you would. To a human."

"Yes, I did Sesshomaru. Don't you dare insult my friends, my decision, or my mate."

"I was not. I merely wished..."

"I know what you wanted Sesshomaru. And I just want to say..." Kagome then wrapped her arms around him and he glanced down in a vague look of surprise. Inuyasha was flabbergasted. What did she understand from this asshole that he didn't?

"What? Do you mean to tell me that this arrogant prick who has caused us so much pain and annoyance actually came to be nice?" Sesshomaru glared.

"No. I came because Rin wished it. And as my charge, I have no choice but to allow her. However, I have seen the truth in this human and am therefore giving you my blessing." With that, he summoned Rin to him, who gave Kagome a blood red rose and they left the party. Inuyasha was still astonished.

Kagome just looked at him and smiled. "Just drop it, Inuyasha." He looked at her, growled impatiently, and then smiled back. With that, they went back to the party.

--------------------

"Kami! Can't you shut her up!" Inuyasha growled out as Kagome rocked their new daughter, Kieran, to sleep. Kagome rolled her eyes. Kieran was born only a month ago. He needed to give her a break. She was a baby for crying out loud!

"Inu... she's a baby. Calm down. In fact... she reminds me of you." Inuyasha glared at her.

"Oh, shut up. If you ask me, she looks more like you than anything. She even has your eyes and your hair."

"But she has your temper and your ears."

In fact, the baby girl did have her mother's eyes and hair. It was pure black fuzz and her sleepy eyes were a deep onyx. Kieran also had little ears on the top of her head. That she got from her father, that and her attitude.

Right at this moment, she was showing her temper. She was crying, refusing to fall asleep.

"Hush my little Kieran, my darling. Everything is all right. I promise, it is safe to sleep." With that, Inuyasha wanted to try something.

"Kagome, let me see Kieran. I want to try something." Kagome handed Kieran to her father and he plopped on the ground. He told Kagome to go to bed, it was midnight.

Kagome left him and his pup alone. When she was gone, he sang to Kieran. He did as his own mother did, holding her close and rocking her back and forth. Eventually, Kieran did in fact fall asleep.

"Thank you, my little princess of the night. I love you. Sleep well." With that, Inuyasha placed the little hanyou in her crib and went back into the bedroom with Kagome.

Kieran slept soundly that night. Dreams of her mother and father dancing through her mind.

--------------------

"Daddy! Let me see Tetsusaiga!" a little girl shouted as she chased her father around the yard. Inuyasha laughed as he let Kieran tackle him to the ground. The five year old grinned as she wrestled with her father. Kagome sat under the Goshinboku watching the two frolic, it was quite amusing.

After five years, Kieran's hair had grown to her mid-back and her ears flickered about playfully. Her onyx eyes glistened with the same fire as her mother.

"No. You can't see it. It is too dangerous. Plus... it's mine!" With that, he rolled her off of him, got on top of her and tickled her.

"No! Stop! Daddy! Please!"

"Hahaha... okay you two. Lunch time." Kagome laughed out. She walked over, picked Kieran up and carried her in the house. Inuyasha followed.

In the house, Kagome placed Kieran at the table, handed her a bowl of ramen and a glass of milk. She began to gobble it down as fast as her father did. Speaking of her father, Inuyasha came in, saw the ramen and grabbed a bowl for himself. Suddenly it was like watching two hyenas go after a carcass. It was scary, but Kagome could live with it. She grabbed her own bowl and sat down to eat it.

However, she didn't get to even taste it when both she and Inuyasha felt a prickle on the backs of their necks. They looked at each other and then at Kieran, who had obviously felt it too.

"What was that Mommy?" Kieran asked. Her parents picked her up and they went outside. Then her parents both gasped as they saw the old well-house glowing. She was wondering what was going on, as both of them went into the house. Suddenly, all she saw was blue.

**End Notes:** Well, how did you all like it? I thought I did pretty well. Just remember, be sure to review to me your ideas and constructive criticism is always welcome! Until next time! Ciao for now! Angel


End file.
